


Yeah, You Got That Somethin'

by moxievirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Carmen angst, F/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: “Talk to me,” he sits up. “You were just underneath me practically begging me to fuck you harder, sober I might add, after sleeping over my place and now you won’t even look at me.” She chews the inside of her lip, thinking, still focusing on a little chip of paint on the wall. The silence is deafening. “Tessa.”orSome good ol' Carmen angst.





	Yeah, You Got That Somethin'

Tessa stirs awake, slowly blinking, her vision becomes clear. It’s still dark. His arm is heavy, slung over her waist. She’s curled onto her right side, legs bent at the knee.  Their bodies are close but not touching. If she wiggles back  _ just so  _ she can feel him, semi-hard, behind her. They don’t do morning sex. There’s something about being sober and the slight light of day that makes the experience feel more real than their typical drunk, messy escapades.

He feels her restlessness and dusts his fingertips over her rib cage, feather light. She melts back, further into his embrace. Scott flexes his whole hand and lets the weight of his palm fall along her side, under her t-shirt, dragging down and circling back up. She arches her back at this, her ass brushing against his boxer shorts. Tessa rolls onto her back, eyes still closed, her breathing long and steady. His hand continues to move across the expanse of her abs. The heavy, calloused weight feels comfortable. She could get used to this.

The sun is beginning to rise, but not just yet. Light is filtering through the shades, casting an almost blue filter over them, languidly moving together in his bed. She arches her body once again, craving more than just his fingers tracing the lines of her abdomen. And she doesn’t know what she’s doing but it’s not just her. He’s the one who’s got his hands running deliciously all over her body. He moves to her chest, palming her breast and her head is thrown back, a sigh coming from her lips. He works one of her nipples between his fingers and leans forward to kiss a wet trail down her neck. She’s moving with him, one of her legs slotting between his, her left hand coming to trace along his chest, trailing down, down his obliques, and landing by his hip. 

Her sighs have turned to soft moans, encouraging him. His hands continue to roam her chest and shoulders, feather light touches ghost across her throat. A throaty moan escapes her lips at this and he chuckles. She smiles despite herself, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and grabbing his wrist with her hand. 

And his hand is moving lower and lower until one finger is dipping between her folds. “Jeez, Tess,” he breathes at her wetness. “You’re nearly soaked.” 

“Uh huh,” she barely squeaks out, beginning to grind against his hand. He pushes one finger inside of her and her jaw drops open, head falling onto the pillow. At the second finger, she screws her eyes shut, tight. He picks up the pace, pumping in and out of her, his mouth moving to latch onto one of her nipples, biting and soothing with his tongue. Tessa knows that they shouldn’t be doing this. They have the Grand Prix Final coming up. But oh  _ god _ , when he keeps doing that with his fingers, you can’t expect her to stop him. 

She reaches down, dipping below the elastic band of his boxers and wraps her hand around him. She pumps once, then twice, teasingly slow. “Tess,” he grunts, warning, still peppering kisses along her chest and up and down her neck. 

“Impatient,” she teases back at him, smirking and picking up her pace. He adds a third finger and that’s when she knows she’s a goner. She turns and looks him directly in the eye, jaw dropped, almost panting. “Need you now,” she reaches down and pushes at his wrist, trying to pull him on top of her. Scott braces himself, arms on either side of her and runs his length along her wetness once before slowing pushing inside of her. Long drawn out moans come from both of them when he bottoms out. 

Tessa’s nails dig sharply into Scott’s back when he begins pumping in and out. Desperate for more friction, she reaches down to palm his ass, trying to pull him even closer. He lifts one hand only to place it higher, grabbing a handful of her hair along the way. “Oh,” she pants, arching her back at the new sensation. And he’s dipping down to kiss her neck again. He’s very attentive during sober sex, she thinks. 

She begins to feel restless, chasing an orgasm that she just can’t reach, when he picks up his pace, slamming into her at a much more punishing rhythm. “Yes,” she breathes, grinding her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. And then pleasure pools in her abdomen before exploding to the tips of her toes and everywhere in between. She continues grinding back, riding out the orgasm as he thrusts twice more. He pushes into her with much more force before collapsing on top of her and rolling to the side, conscious of his weight. 

They lie next to each other, their chests rising and falling, trying to catch their breath. Light is actively streaming into the bedroom now. Tessa’s head falls to the right, looking away toward the wall. He can already see the wheels in her head turning. “Tess,” he starts, but she quickly turns onto her side. He lets out a frustrated sigh. “Talk to me.”

A few beats of silence pass. No response. Tessa stares at the blank grey wall in front of her. She opens her mouth to respond but then closes it, unsure of what to say. 

“Tessa,” he starts again.

“What?” She reaches for her underwear, discarded somewhere underneath the blanket, and pulls it back up her legs, keeping the duvet tight around her chest. 

“Talk to me,” he sits up. “You were just underneath me practically begging me to fuck you harder, sober I might add, after sleeping over my place and now you won’t even look at me.” She chews the inside of her lip, thinking, still focusing on a little chip of paint on the wall. The silence is deafening. “Tessa.” 

“What, Scott?” She snaps, her eyes finally lifting and meeting his. “What do you want me to say?” She shifts her jaw, shaking her head slightly at him. “Let’s run away together!” Her tone is dripping with sarcasm. 

“Tess,” he tries to intervene. 

“Did you forget the part where you’re in a relationship with someone or that we have to skate together every single day?” He reaches out to touch her arm but she recoils. Tessa turns her back to him, slipping her t-shirt over her head and her shorts back on her body. “I’m going.” She moves around the room, gathering her belongings and placing them in her bag. 

Scott lets out a frustrated sigh as his head falls into his hands. “T, at least let me drive you home.”

Tessa slings her bag over her shoulder, turning around before walking out the door. “This was a mistake, Scott.” 

Scott closes his eyes in defeat as he hears his bedroom door click shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you didn't hate it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
